Flashback
by Elektra1
Summary: Akane has a dream about another couple that seem very familiar [RanmaRurouni Kenshin]


Flashback 

FLASHBACK

"Ranma no BAKA!" A short haired girl shouted as she chased Ranma with her mallet. "How DARE you walk in on me in the bath!! HENTAI!" 

"I TOLD you I didn't know you were in there, Akane!! Why don't you ever lock the door?!" The pony-tailed boy replied. He continued running around the Tendo dojo. 

Genma Saotome watched as Akane chased down Ranma. "He's a great martial artist... but he can't even fight off that girl!" Genma replied. 

The fight took the two out into the yard, where a voice interrupted them. "Hiyaaa!! Ranma!!" A beautiful girl quickly grabbed Ranma and hugged him. "Shampoo much better then stupid tomboy Akane!" 

"Shampoo!!" Ranma gasped as he tried to push the girl away. 

"RANMAAAAAAA!!! What are you DOING with SHAMPOO?!!" Akane shouted as she came barreling into the yard of the Tendo Dojo. 

"Aw... c'mon Shampoo!! Get off of me!!" 

"RANMA!" Akane shouted, and quickly caught up to the two. She bopped Ranma angrily over the head with her mallet, "You JERK! Stop flirting with Shampoo!!" Ranma was knocked out cold. 

***

"Ah... dinner time!! Finally! What are you making tonight, Kasumi?" Nabiki asked. 

"Oh.. Akane is cooking tonight..." Kasumi smiled, "She insisted," 

"WHAAAT??!" Nabiki replied. "I'm not eating that poison that she calls food!!" 

"Nabiki!!" Akane shouted as she came out of the kitchen. "Hmpf... well.. at least Ranma will eat it!" Akane said. 

Everyone looked at Ranma. He shrugged, "I'm probably the only one who could survive that stuff!" 

"You'd BETTER eat it! Remember... you're a freeloading guest!! I should have the right to expect you to eat my food the way I make it!!" Akane replied. 

"I'd rather go to McDonalds!" Ranma muttered. 

***

Akane yawned as she made herself comfortable for the night... but her peaceful sleep was interrupted by an odd dream. There seemed to be an angry woman chasing a man. The scene seemed to take place in the late 1800s. Akane didn't know who these people were. She watched the scene unfold before her: 

***

A voice echoed loudly in the Kamiya dojo, "I'm sorry, Kaoru!! I didn't know you were in the bath!!" and a red-haired, pony-tailed man ran out of the dojo 

"HENTAI!! BAKA!" An angry female voice replied, and a dark-haired woman wearing a kimono chased after the red-head, waving her bokken angrily, "This is the SECOND time you've done this, Kenshin!!" 

"Gomen.. gomen!!" Kenshin shouted, dodging the angry woman's bokken. 

A man by the name of Sanosuke watched the scene before him, "He's a master swordsman.. but he can't even fight off that girl!!" Sanosuke commented. He watched the two as they continued to run around the Kamiya dojo. 

Kenshin and Kaoru's fight took them out into the yard, where a voice interrupted them. "Oh.. Ken-san!" A beautiful woman entered the dojo yard, and watched as Kaoru chased Kenshin around. Kenshin quickly came into reach, and she hugged him, "Now.. isn't this better then that violent woman?!" She asked. 

"...oro?!?.." Kenshin replied, startled. He tried to push the woman away, "Megumi...!" 

"KENSHIIIIIIIIIN!!! What are you DOING with MEGUMI?!!" Kaoru shouted angrily. 

"Megumi... please... let go.." Kenshin said, still trying to get away from her. 

Karou finally caught up with them, "Baka!! Stop flirting with Megumi!!" and hit Kenshin over the head with her bokken. He was knocked out cold. 

***

"Kenshin, what are you making for dinner tonight?" A young boy named Yahiko asked. 

"Kaoru is cooking tonight. She insisted," Kenshin replied. 

"WHAAAAAT??!" Yahiko said, "I'm not eating that woman's poison!" 

"Kenshin will eat it, right?" Kaoru said. 

Kenshin sighed, "It seems I'm the only one who CAN eat it." 

Kaoru looked at Yahiko, "As for YOU!! You're a freeloading guest! I should have the right to expect you to eat my food the way I make it!" 

"I'd rather go out and HUNT my food!" Yahiko replied. 

***

Akane continued watching the dream. As time went on, the man known as Kenshin and the woman known as Kaoru began to care for each other... very deeply. Akane could feel their emotions as if they were her own. The two seemed afraid to admit their feelings for one another, however, and always came so very close to saying those three words that would change their lives forever. 

***

"AKANE!!" A voice shouted. 

Akane bolted up in her bed, her dream abruptly ended. "Wha.... Huh??" The voice called out again. "Oh! Dad!!" Akane replied. "What is it?!" She called back. 

"Come see this picture I found!! It's of my great, great grandparents!" Soun replied. 

Akane quickly jumped out of her bed to see what her father had gotten so excited about. When she finally reached him, he showed her the picture, "Read the back first," Soun said. 

Akane did so: "The Kamiya Dojo. Late 1800s, later renamed the Tendo Dojo," Then she flipped it over. The picture was black and white, and faded and torn. But it wasn't difficult for Akane to make out the pony-tailed man and the dark-haired woman beside him -- holding a bokken. 

THE END

[Go back to the fanfic page][1]

   [1]: AnimeMangaFanfic.html



End file.
